The Unknown Phenex
by Sureyexd
Summary: Just read and tell me what you think
1. New School

It was a nice bright and sunny day in the town of Kuoh. The people were bustling around going from shop to shop. The trees were swaying in the cool wind. Animals roamed freely getting along with the townsfolk, some even feeding them. While the people were walking by the prestigious school known as, Kuoh Academy.

In the midst of the people passing by, stood a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and a everlasting smirk on his face.

This was Issei Phenex, second son to the house of Phenex and heir to the throne.

He was an 18 year old young man supposed to be starting his first day at school with a bunch of filthy humans. He was against the whole idea of going to school, but his mother and father encouraged it and forced him to go saying that it would help him once he takes over as head of the Phenex clan.

Little did he know, there was a certain red haired heiress that went here also. His younger brother seemed hell bent on having her as his. Issei didn't see the point because there were so many women out there, including his peerage, which consisted of all women.

Standing at the gates of Kuoh Academy, Issei was able to sense the amount of devil aura radiating from the school grounds.

Running his fingers through his shoulder length spikey hair, Issei made his way through the gates heading towards the new school building. Once he was inside the gates however, he had to avoid the two oncoming idiots that were being chased by a brown haired girl and a pink haired girl holding shinai's above their heads.

Just as he was about to grab the door knob, the door was opened causing him to retract his hand and place it in his pocket. He then stepped back waiting for whoever was coming out, to come out. After the people came out, Issei walked in and continued his pace until he got to the registration office. Once there he received his schedule and headed to his assigned class.

 **Scene Break...**

"So class... does anyone have any questions for Phenex-san?" The teacher asked glancing around the room. Pointing to a girl with black hair who had her hand raised.

"A-Are you s-single Phenex-san?" A girl shyly asked gaining the attention of all the girls in the class, including the teacher.

"Issei is fine... and yes I am single." Issei responded with a wink and a smile. 'Jeez, these humans go ape shit when they see a hot guy. Not that I blame them though.' Issei thought to himself.

"What is your purpose for going here?" Another girl asked. This girl was a red head with a buxom figure. This also happened to be the fiancé of his younger brother.

"To learn, duh!" Issei replied sarcastically. He couldn't tell her that he was actually there to recruit his final member to his peerage.

"Final question. Are you interested in joining any of the schools clubs?" A girl with black hair in a bob cut fashion and a pair of red semi-rimmed glasses over violet eyes.

"Maybe. I don't know yet." Issei shrugged his shoulders saying. He didn't know if he was going to continue to go to this school or not.

With all the questions out of the way, class started continuing from where they left off the previous day. While the teacher was teaching, Issei stared out the window the majority of the time. He could careless about what the teacher was talking about because he already knew everything she was teaching.

Break time came for the students of Kuoh Academy, and everybody in the class surrounding his desk asking numerous questions. Luckily before he could answer any of their questions, a blonde haired girl with gray eyes and a mole under her left eye, came into the room.

"Excuse me ladies, Phenex-san can you come with me. My President would like to speak with you." The blonde haired girl said.

"Whatever you say. This place was getting boring anyway." Issei told the girl who was fighting the urge to blush. Getting up from his seat, much to the girls dismay, and followed the girl out of the class.

 **Scene Break...**

The two students were now seen walking through the school grounds. Many of the other students were staring at the two of them, but neither one paid it any attention. One thing that Issei did pay attention to, was a girl with black hair hung loosely over her shoulder with a pair of black semi-rimmed glasses over blood red eyes. She was apparently sitting under a tree ignoring the world, reading a novel.

'There you are my Queen.' Issei thought to himself as they continued to walk towards an old looking school building.

Once they were there the blonde haired girl opened the door allowing them both access. They then traveled up a small staircase and made a left, then continued walking towards the door that was just ahead of them. The girl knocked on the door and waited till she heard a voice saying come in. Then the girl opened the door and both of them walked inside.

"President, I brought him like you asked." The girl said as she went over to the bookcase and grabbed a light novel.

"Thank you, I'll be right out!" A female voice shouted from inside the shower. Not long after she said that, the water shut off.

Sitting himself down on one of the couches, Issei took out his phone and started surfing the web. He was currently looking a new house... or in his case a new mansion. The one he was living in was fine, he just wanted something bigger, much bigger.

While Issei was on his phone, the girl who was shouting from the bathroom was now dressed and walking out with her hair tied up in a towel.

As soon as she spotted the Phenex's signature blonde haired, her once smiling face now held a glare. Not to mention her aura and power also spiked, not that Issei cared.

"Are you here spying on me for your brother, Phenex!" She growled.

"Spying wasn't really my strong point, you should know that by now." Issei said with a smirk.

"If you are not spying for _him,_ then what are you doing in Gremory territory?" She asked.

"To complete my peerage just like you." Issei replied smugly. Snapping his fingers, 13 girls appeared in a burst of flames. "See unlike you, I have almost a complete set." He said as the girls then surrounded him showing their affection towards him.

Rias could only stand there with wide eyes at the sight before her. In front of her was someone that outclassed her by a huge margin. If she was a high class, then Issei was an ultimate class.

"Do you have any info on that girl sitting under the tree over there?" Issei asked getting Rias' attention once again. Rias then walked over to a file cabinet and pulled out a file with the name 'Christie' on it. After she grabbed it, she handed it to Issei for him to look over. "Hmm... Christie Hitomi: only one left of her family. Parents died in a car accident. Third year student at the top of her class. Powers: Time Skipping- able to see ahead in time a few seconds and counter what ever happens." Issei said to himself liking what he's seeing. This Christie girl was just the person he needed. With that type of power, he'll be able to dominate in the Rating Games.

"Issei-sama, isn't that the girl you were looking for?" A girl with wavy brown hair and purple eyes asked looking at the photo of the girl.

"Sexy right!" Issei exclaimed excitedly.

"Very." The girl said with a smile. "So how are you going to recruit her?" She asked now looking at Issei.

"Same way I recruited all of you, take her out on a date." Issei replied making the girls of his peerage blush madly.

"You mean sleep with her." A woman with short purple hair and green eyes deadpanned.

"That is not what I meant and you know it, Ayla." Issei replied narrowing his eyes. "Just because that happened with you, doesn't mean I'll do the same with her. Got it." The woman now known as Ayla nodded her head. "Good. Thanks for the info, it was a pleasure seeing you, Ms. Gremory." Issei said as he stood up with his peerage surrounding him and summoned a large magic circle under their feet, leaving before Rias could reply.

 **Issei's New House...**

After Issei and his peerage left the Orc, the girls went back to the Underworld, while Issei went to look at his new house. The outside of the house was white with gold trimmings and gold columns by the front door with a large yard and a black barred gate. On the inside, it was black with white trimming. Each floor had three bedrooms giving it a total of 9 bedrooms. They even had their own bathrooms. The house had two basements, one where he would use to train, while the other would be his man cave.

Inside a room labeled 'Office' had Victorian style furniture. A bookcase surrounding the room with various books about the Underworld and the other pantheons.

"Hmm..." Issei hummed standing in his new office with his hand on his chin in deep thought. Using a bit of his magic, he rearranged the furniture to his liking. "That's better." He said.

Walking over to his desk, it had a laptop, a bonsai tree, and a two slots for important documents.

Issei sat down in his reclining chair and propped his feet on his desk leaning backwards with his hands interlocked behind his head.

Just as he started to relax, a Phenex magic circle appeared on his floor in his office.

"Hello, my dear son~" A blonde haired woman said happily as she saw her son.

"Hello mother, how can I help you?" Issei replied composing himself.

"I heard you met with your sisters-in-law?" She said sitting herself down in one of the chairs in front of his door crossing her legs.

"I have."

"And..."

"Riser would traumatize her for life." Issei said seriously. His brother was known to be a perverted beast in the eyes of all women. Which is why Issei was the total opposite.

"That is all I needed to know. Shall I tell the girls to get their things packed?" Issei nodded his head as his mother stood up and summoned a magic circle under her feet vanishing in a bright orange light.

Sighing to himself, Issei once again tried to relax till school let out so he could prepare for his date that he had planned. Little did he know, that the girl was was supposedly reading a book, was really waiting for him to approach her.

 **Later that day...**

Later on that afternoon Issei once again found himself standing in front of the schools gates, this time wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath it. Around his neck was a gold diamond chain with a Phoenix pendant encased in yellow and white diamonds. On his wrist was a gold rolex watch that was given to him on his 18th birthday. Behind his is another one of his birthday presents, a Lamborghini Aventador with chrome and alloy giovanna rims.

It is just a few minutes until school let out and Issei was really starting to get impatient. He had been waiting for nearly 30 minutes till classes ended, and every time he looked at his watch, time seemed to slow down.

"About damn time!" Issei exclaimed, as the final bell rung signaling the end of school. As soon as he said that, most of the students burst through the doors happy to finally go home. All except for one student who was walking casually. "Excuse me, Christie was it?" Issei said as he saw her walking by herself.

"Yeah..." she replied.

"My name is..."

"Issei Phenex, yeah I know who you. Can I help you with something?" Christie asked.

"Yes, are you free right now?" Issei answered leaning forward slightly.

The girl already knew he was going to ask her out on a date, she was just waiting to see how long it would take for him to ask her.

Christie nodded her head and Issei lifted up the door gesturing for her to get in. After she was in, he walked around the car and got in starting the engine. With a loud roar of the engine, Issei put it in gear and jetted off down the street.

"So where are you taking me?" Christie asked looking at him. Issei didn't give her a direct answer, he just showed her a pair of movie tickets. "If you taking me out, I can't go in my school uniform. So you're... gonna have to buy some for me and your helping me pick my outfit." Christie demanded.

"Fine by me." He said pulling into the malls parking lot. "I was already planning on getting you something more... how should I put this... more fitting for a Queen." He said causing her to blush in response.

Once Issei said the word Queen, Christie's blush only increased. All of her life she's thought of herself as a damaged girl, incapable of finding someone to make her whole again. Then suddenly, a blue eyed blonde shows up and practically makes her heart skip numerous beats just by his shere presence. No one she's ever met gave her the feeling of wanting and welcome, she thought without a doubt in her mind that she would willingly accept anything he asked. Even if she had to marry him, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

Turning off the car, Issei got out first and went to open Christie's door. He held out his hand once the door was opened, Christie took his hand and stepped out of the car leaving behind her book bag.

"Shall we, My lady?" Issei asked as Christie was now standing beside him looking around nervously at all the people staring at them.

Every person that was still in the parking lot, either packing up their cars, or just arriving like they were, was all looking at the two. The men were seething with rage at the young man because he was with a girl who's beauty was in a league of her own, while the women were envious of the young lady who seemed to be nervous about being the center of attention.

With a gentle squeeze of her hand assured her that she was fine and she had nothing to be nervous about. Releasing a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, she looked to her left and saw Issei without a care in the world, holding Christie's hand walking into the mall.

"Y-You seem calm." Christie mustered up the courage to say. She wondered how Issei could be so nonchalant about being stared upon by so many people.

"This isn't the first time I've been in public with a beautiful girl." Issei answered. Christie gained a confused expression and looked towards Issei.

"What do you mean, not the first time?" Christie asked. If this wasn't his first time being out with a girl, then who was his first?

"I'll explain later. Now we must figure out what type of garments you want to wear." Issei pondered. He then brought his gaze towards Christie, who adverted her eyes away from Issei once he started looking at her. "Hmm..." Issei hummed looking her up and down making her feel uncomfortable, yet comfortable at the same time.

'Why's he looking at me like that?' Christie thought to herself. While her gaze was elsewhere, Issei's was on her, analyzing every inch of her, trying to picture her in the dress he was thinking of.

"I think... I have an idea for what you could wear, but I'm not sure if you'd like it or not." Issei said. Christie then looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Would it be that dress over there?" She asked pointing to a black dress that came just above the knees, and crossed across the breast area, with matching black high heels.

Issei turns his head in the direction Christie is pointing and then widens his eyes. "Yeah, that would be it." He replied.

"I love it!" She squealed in delight. Ever since her parents died, no one has bought anything for her, she's had to go buy it herself. But not today. Today someone else was actually buying something, even though he wants something in return. "I've been looking to purchase that dress for a while now, but every time I try something important comes up that makes me spend the money." Christie muttered.

The dress itself was beautiful, or in Issei's case, sexy if it was on Christie. But he wouldn't tell her that, not just yet. He wanted her to wait for any compliments that he's going to have once it was on her.

Both Issei and Christie then started walking towards the boutique that the dress was in. They were greeted by the sales associate as they made their way over to said dress. Christie grabbed it and went to the dressing rooms to try it on to see what Issei will think once he sees her.

Not long after she went in the dressing room, she slowly, sexily, and seductively walked towards Issei. As soon as she was in front of him, she cleared her throat gaining his full attention.

"Well..."

"..." Issei couldn't even voice his opinion on the dress she was wearing. He was to infatuated with how beautiful the dress and heels made her look. "You look absolutely stunning." Issei finally said after he regained what little composure he'd lost in the midst of his gawking.

Christie walked up to him and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Issei bit his lip thinking of the reward that's to come if he keeps acting like a gentleman. She then slowly walked back towards the dressing room where her previous clothes were, swaying her hips along the way. Once she was in the room, Christie folded her clothes neatly and carried them out. Issei however, was already at the register paying for the she was now wearing.

"Wish I was as lucky as she seems to be." The cashier said with a feint blush on her cheeks as she rang up the dress. She was a girl in her early twenties with light brown hair with hazel eyes. "To have a man buy me the most expensive things, I'd kill for that." The girl said in a sad voice as Issei handed her his black card and something else that she would find after he was gone.

"Just wish upon a star, and your wish shall be granted."

 **Time Skip...**

It was now 7pm and the two was just about to end their date. They went and seen a movie, ate some dinner, and now finally... they were making out? Isn't that supposed to happen after the second date? It didn't matter for the two because now they were officially a couple.

During their dinner, Issei explained to her that he wasn't a human, which she took rather well by the way, but that he was a devil. He also explained that the society of devil was low in numbers due to the Great War, and the Civil War leading up to the birth of the Evil Pieces. Issei told her that in order to regain what they had lost, they had to resort to resurrecting humans and any other species that was willing to join. He even showed her what the Evil Pieces looked like. The only pieces he had left were his Queen, Rook, and Knight.

As soon as they were on the table in between the two of them, the Queen piece started glowing brightly, making Issei smirk inwardly knowing that he made the right choice.

As if the piece and her hand had magnets in them, the Queen moved into her hand on its own surprising Christie. She asked what it meant and he told her that she would now be the Queen in his peerage, if she was to accept it. Which she did without hesitation whatsoever. After that, the piece turned into a ball of flames and then sunk into her chest.

Once the Queen piece was inside of her, she stared at him and he at her, they both decided to get the check and go back to his place.

Which leads us to how the two ended up outside of his door having an intense make out session. Neither one of them knew that three sets of eyes were glaring at him.

Deciding to break for air Issei and his Queen stared in each other's eyes in silence.

"What do you say we go meet the rest of the girls, since they can't seem to wait." Issei said breaking the silence between the two as he pointed to one of the windows where the curtains was still moving. Christie nodded her head and Issei opened the door to a group of angry girls.

"Issei-sama, you are very late!" Ayla growled.

"I'd like you to meet my Rook, Ayla." Issei introduced the woman that was still ranting on about how he lied saying he wasn't going to be out long. "These two girls here are my Bishops, Tina and Kristina." He introduced the two girls who seemed to attach themselves to him. Tina was sitting upon his neck, while Kristina took hold of his left arm. "Is it just you three here?" Issei asked.

"No, the others are training." Tina said happily from above him.

"Katana said something about a sword that she recently located, and went to go find it." Kristina also said happily.

"Anyways, this is our newest member. Your Queen, Christie Hitomi." Issei said introducing Christie, who was standing to his right looking nervously at the three girls.

"Uhh... hi, I guess." She said shyly.

"Awe~ she's soo cute." Tina said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, no wonder Issei-sama came here. You look hot!" Kristina said seductively causing her to blush. Christie may not have known it just yet, but Kristina was bisexual and so was Tina. "Can I play with... Ow! What was that for!" Kristina shouted at Ayla while rubbing her head.

"For acting immaturely. Jeez, at least wait till she's comfortable around us." Ayla scolded. "I am very sorry for her causing you any embarrassment." Ayla bowed apologizing. In Ayla's eyes, Christie was a sadist with a slight masochistic side, like that black haired girl in Rias' peerage. "Any who, go get cleaned up and changed. I have something to tell you, and sir you are not going to like it." Ayla said seriously before walking off.


	2. Something Unexpected

After Issei and Christie arrived she was introduced as the Queen of the peerage, while also meeting a few of her fellow members. Once they were done with the introductions, Ayla informed them to get changed. Mainly tell this to Christie, who was still in her dress from the date. Issei on the other hand, used his magic to change from his suit, to a pair of white sweatpants with a orange stripe going doing the sides and a tank top.

Summoning a communication circle next to his ear, Issei calls one of his Pawns, a girl named Julie. She Freshman in college with shoulder length green hair that she always kept in a single braid. Julie was the same height and body frame as Christie, so he thought he'd ask if she could borrow some clothes till hers was transferred over to the house.

"Hey Julie, hate to interrupt your training, but I need a favor?" Issei asked walking through the house heading to his office with Christie not far behind him.

" _What is it Issei-sama?_ " Julie asked, slightly irritated by the interruption of her training time.

"Come to my office and you'll see." Issei answered, ending the call. Once he was done talking with his Pawn, he called his Knight, Katana. "Hows the search going?" Issei asked.

" _I should be returning within the hour._ " Katana replied stoically.

"Was the task difficult?" Issei asked Katana once again.

" _Not at all. It was actually quite easy._ " She replied.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Issei said ending the call as he walked in his office going over to his chair and sitting down. Christie then closed the door and went towards Issei sitting on his lap. "Now where were we?" He asked before Christie captured his lips with her own.

 **10 minutes later...**

After the two had yet another one of their intense make out sessions, they were now in a loving embrace with Issei's hands resting upon her ass while her hands were wrapped around his neck.

The only thing that interrupted their alone time, was a knock on the door.

"Enter!"

The door then opened revealing a girl with green hair and matching eyes. She was wearing some short shorts and a sports bra with dual wielding gun holsters hanging from her shoulders. And as soon as she laid her eyes upon her master/lover, her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Who the fuck is she?" Julie angrily asked walking in the room. Seeing that her question was unanswered, she then slammed her hand on the desk. "Answer me now !" Julie demanded.

"Remember what happened the last time you raised your voice?" Issei calmly asked.

"But she's treading on marked terri..." Julie was cut off mid sentence by the temperature in the room suddenly increasing sucking the air from inside the room.

"I asked you a question, don't try and change the subject." Issei said now looking at her, making her panic and unconsciously step back.

"I-I r-remember." She replied. The last time she raised her voice when it wasn't necessary, Issei burned her vocal cords, and left her that way for a week as her punishment before giving her a Phoenix Tear. "Very sorry, won't happen again, I-I promise."

"You sure, because you said that the last time." Julie continuously nodded her head. "Good, now sleeping beauty here is your Christie, your Queen." Issei said pointing to the sleeping girl on his lap. "I need you to spare some of your clothes, just until she gets used to her new life as a devil." Issei asked politely.

"You think she'd seriously like the style of clothes I wear." Julie wondered.

"You'd be surprised."

 **Scene Break...**

The next morning Issei was the first to wake as always, seeing how some of the girls have classes late in the day. Issei stirred awake from the light that made its way through his dark curtains. He opened his eyes and the first thing he sees, is Christie's bare breast in his face. Upon seeing his Queens naked form the grogginess he felt was gone in an instant. He wanted to touch them, but he didn't want to wake up the sleeping beauties that were all surrounding him holding any available part of his body with content smiles on their flushed faces.

Issei gently removes himself from the hold that was placed upon him, and went in the bathroom to wash his face. By the time Issei was finished and dressed, the twins Tina and Kristina were now awake.

"You got about a minute to get ready or I'm leaving you." Issei said as he tied his up shoes. He was wearing the same sweatpants from the previous day and some running shoes, with a towel wrapped around his neck.

When both twins heard him say that, they hurried to their feet and dressed themselves in tights, sports bras, and running shoes similar to Issei's.

As the girls finished getting ready, Issei went down stairs and grabbed three bottles of water and stood by the door.

"Ready!" They both said.

With no other words, the three of them left the house to go for there morning run.

3 hours later, Issei, Tina, and Kristina was walking back into the house, their bodies covered in sweat and blood. Issei was carrying an unconscious girl in his arms, she too was covered in blood and scars. The girls eyes were closed permanently, but underneath her eyelids, was a pair of hazel colored eyes. From the looks of things, it looked like the girl was in some kind of brawl and lost... very badly.

Once the three of them were in the house, Issei went to the living room and laid the girl down. Just as soon as he laid the girl down, the other girls came from upstairs, some had dreaded expressions placed upon their faces.

"Who's blood is that?" Christie was the first to ask, because no one else was able to voice their opinions.

"Remember yesterday when we was looking for you something to wear?" Christie nodded her head and gained a terrified look upon her face.

"Don't tell..." Christie began as she looked at Issei, who had an expression she's never seen on him before.

"She didn't deserve this." Issei said in cold voice, as his hair shadowed his glowing blue eyes. This girl was a kind and gentle girl, until fucked with, then you'd have to deal with a pissed off lonely girl.

"Who did this?" A girl with long white hair and cat-like gray eyes asked. She had a pair of platinum fangs coming from her mouth. She had a hyper type attitude and was able to make friends easily. But don't let that hyperactive attitude fool you, she was just as deadly as her master.

"Those filthy fucking crows." Issei muttered angrily. Even though, the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils were at an uneasy truce, Issei still hated them with every fiber of his being.

The way Issei was looking and the way he was speaking, made it clear to everyone that Issei was beyond pissed. None of them made an attempt to caml him, except for one who asked the most logical question.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Katana asked shocking all... well maybe not all, however, she wasn't fazed by the temper Issei had because she knew this was her opportunity to test out her newly acquired sword.

"Kill every last black feathered bitch in this territory till we get to the leader" Issei ordered. "If they try to surrender, kill them anyway."

"But wouldn't that start another war?" The white haired girl asked.

"I don't give a damn what it starts, Ginger. Those assholes have done enough damage to humans and devils." Issei said to the now named Ginger.

As soon as he finished speaking, Issei walked away from the girls. He was fed up with how the Fallen Angels were dealing with the humans with Sacred Gears and without. They were killing innocent people with the idea that the humans were a threat to their kind, but in reality humans did not even know they existed.

Once Issei was out of sight, the girl that was asleep on the couch was starting to move around unconsciously. The girl felt for the back of the couch she was on grabbing it and lifting herself up to a sitting position. Placing her feet on the floor, she stood up as if her body was possessed and walked in the direction Issei went.

'Follow the sound of my voice.' A male voice whispered in her head giving her directions. 'Can you tell me your name?' The voice asked

"S-Samantha."

'Good, very good. Tell me, what do you feel around you?' The voice asked.

"Plants... I think? And... grass." Samantha answered.

"Listen closely, do you recognize the sound of my voice?" Samantha nodded her head. "This might sound stupid to you, but I need to know... what color was my hair and eyes?" He asked.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes." She answered immediately.

"Ok now, last question. What do you sense?"

"The aura of someone extremely powerful. However there are others that are just below strength." Samantha replied slightly frightened. "Hey umm... what's your name?" She asked.

"Issei." He said.

"Umm Issei, how come I can't open my eyes?" She asked confused.

"That's because someone used magic to permanently seal your eyes shut preventing you from seeing them."Issei replied.

 **Scene Break...**

After the conversation Issei had with his new Rook about her situation, Issei decided to host a little sparring match between Rooks so she could release her pent up anger. Soon as Issei explained to her that she was no longer human because of the Fallen Angels, she became furious. Not only was she robbed of her humanity, she was also killed because they deemed her a threat.

Once the fight started, it seemed like it was one sided, with Ayla taking full advantage over Samantha. That is until Samantha started focusing on her movements and timing. Ayla would deliver a barrage of punches and kicks to Samantha, then back off and repeated the process. When Ayla was coming in to deliver the final blow, Samantha blocks both punches by grabbing her fists, and stopping Ayla's kicks with her shin, surprising both the peerage and Issei.

"That's enough!" Issei shouted, causing Samantha to stop her fist inches away from Ayla's face. "Feeling better?" Issei asked and Samantha nodded smiling.

"Awe~ just when it was getting fun." Ayla pouted cutely. She was just starting to enjoy herself and Issei went and stopped the fight. Neither girl was tired or exhausted.

"Issei, we should be heading to school if we don't wanna be late." Christie said. Samantha then turned her head in Issei's direction raising her eyebrow.

"You're still in school?" She asked.

"Sadly I am." Issei sighed saying. He hated the idea of going to school, even though it was so he could have better knowledge.

"Well... I guess I'll just be here then." Samantha said sadly, as she held her head down. She wanted to get to know the person who recently saved her life, but it seems his school life was more important.

"You can talk to me while I'm in class, hows that sound." Issei said causing her to hold her head up and nod. 'I'm always daydreaming, so talking to you will help pass the time.' Issei told her mentally making her blush.

'I-I'd like that.' Samantha replied brushing the hair behind her ear, turning her head away from him.

Issei and Christie then departed from the group to make their way to school. Issei was skeptical about leaving her alone because she was still new at being a devil, and for the fact that she was now blind, but he had to do it in order for her get used to using her other senses to guide her.

Once the rest of the peerage was gone from the house until the afternoon, Samantha started venturing through the house. The first floor was her first goal. Feeling for objects that might be left in the middle of her path, she eventually made it to a room that was locked for some. Thinking to herself not knowing if Issei was listening or not, she wondered if it was a person locked in there or something, or a place he keeps hidden from prying eyes.

However, before she left the locked door, a groan was let out, surprising her. She then went back to the door and knocked.

"Is someone in there?" Samantha asked getting no response. She opted to break down the door, but when she was in her battle stance, the door opened revealing a woman in her mid twenties. Feeling all over her body until she reached her face. "I heard a noise, are you ok?"

"Uhh... do you mind not touching me like that, it's kinda embarrassing to have another woman touch me." A deep feminine voice said with an embarrassed blush on face. No one has ever laid a finger on her before, besides Issei of course.

"Sorry, it's just... I can't exactly see who I'm talking to." Samantha apologized.

"You don't say." She said sarcastically. "Just don't let it happen again, understand?" Samantha nodded her head in response. "So uhh... who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Samantha, and you are?"

"Casey. And your piece?" The now named Casey asked

"Rook. You?"

"Not one of Issei-samas peerage members, although he's asked numerous times, I'm happy with being his assistant." Casey said as she sensed for Issei's energy. "Speaking of Issei-sama, where is he, I do not sense his energy." She asked.

'Issei?' Samantha said to see if he'd answer, but when the connection was successful, she didn't know what to say to him.

' _Is everything okay?'_

'Everything is fine, I just have one question. Who is Casey?'

' _Stay very far away from her. She may look nice or in your case feel nice, but she's not. Casey is someone as innocent as you are don't need to be aroun... she's right in front of you isn't she?'_

'Yep!' Samantha stated. This Casey woman was as tall as Issei standing at 5"11, with pale blue hair that hung over her left shoulder and bangs covering her left eye. Her eyes were like looking into lightning itself with flakes of white.

Issei proceeded to warn her about the woman that kept herself locked up in her room. Casey was a purebred day walking vampire. He told her to not get that close to her, but little did that do. The two of them were already talking, and it seems like they had the same problem of being the only person in her family left alive. Well in Casey's case, she murdered all of hers because she was growing more powerful than the others in her clan and the they didn't like it very much. And then that is when Issei showed up just as she was about to die and gave her a Phoenix Tear to heal her wounds. She protested at first saying she rather die than being healed by devils, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak again, Issei shoved the bottle in her mouth letting the cool liquid do its magic.

Anyways... Samantha and Casey instantly became the best of friends seeing that they, along with the rest of his peerage were in love with the one they call master. As the two were now walking and talking around the house, Casey offered to help her adjust her senses so she would have to rely on anyone.

"The training we're gonna do is simple, I throw balls at you until you can feel them coming towards you. But first we're gonna work on getting your body in the perfect shape." Casey said seriously. "And after you get the first 2 down pack, we're going to spar."

Samantha only nodded her head in understanding. She knew it wasn't as simple as Casey said it would be, but it didn't matter, as long as she could prove that she was independent.

 **Time Skip...**

As the days went by, Samantha and Casey became more like sisters then friends. They'd both grew closer to one another as they trained together, ate together, bathed together, even slept together... and yes both girls were bisexual. Out of all the girls in Issei's peerage Samantha was the only one besides Issei, to get the vampire to open up and express her feelings. Most of the time they'd stay away from Casey, but now that she's out of her room she could actually help out more.

"Dear, can you hand me my bra." Samantha asked as she sat on the side of Casey's bed in only her panties.

"Sure thing." Casey replied going into one of the drawers and grabbing a black lace bra. "If you want it, you have to kiss me first." Casey teased dangling her bra in front of her.

"Ok, come here you sexy vampire!" Samantha said as Casey walked over towards her stopping in between her legs, leaning down to kiss her lover.

While the two of them were having one of their daily make out sessions, they both failed to notice the half naked blonde haired teen standing in their doorway leaning against the door frame staring at the two girls. He was currently wearing a pair of white gym shorts and matching shoes, with no shirt, showing off his muscular body.

Clearing his throat loudly, Samantha and Casey paused and looked towards the sound.

"Ise-sama , you wanted something?" Casey asked as she broke the kiss much to Samantha's dismay. Samantha wanted to continue, but she could sense that Issei wasn't there for fun like he usually is.

"Yeah, for you two to hurry up, that's what I want." Issei replied

"What's the big rush?" Casey asked.

"Samantha's getting her familiar today, that's the big rush." Issei said. "Apparently the Gremory heiress was planning the same thing for her peerage so I wanna beat her to it." Issei told them as he entered their room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"And your going to watch us get dressed?" Samantha seductively asked as she smacked Casey's ass making her yelp and moan in pleasure.

"Of course."

While they were getting ready Issei made himself comfortable watching the show they were putting on as they dressed themselves. With every piece of clothing they put on, they would do it slowly so Issei could see every inch of their bodies.

And to say that he wasn't enjoying the teasing that the girls were doing, would be an understatement. Issei was completely entranced in watching them sway their hip and the way their breasts bounce when they walk. He wanted to say fuck it and fuck the two girls in front of him all day, but this was important and if she didn't get her familiar now, she'd have to wait for another month. But then he thought, why not just go into the mystical forest his family had, and get her one of those instead.

That is until Casey spoke up with an offer they couldn't refuse.

"I can be her familiar." She said looking at Samantha.

"You sure about this Casey?" Issei asked raising an eyebrow at her statement. He was curious to know why she would say such a thing. He had asked her to become his familiar but she told him that she wouldn't be the right one for him, so she decided to be his assistant instead.

"Yes I am." She replied sincerely.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to it." Issei said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked out of the room leaving them to their own devices.

 **Scene Break...**

Once Issei left the girls he went to his office and flopped down on one of the couches with his hands behind his head. Since he didn't have to take Samantha to get a familiar, he had nothing else to do but lay around and be lazy like he always does.

However, before he could get to comfortable a grayish blue magic circle appeared on the floor by his desk. Once the light died down, a girl around his age with long blonde hair, pink eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, and a buxom figure was revealed.

Issei then sat up and composed himself, while using his magic to change his clothes into more formal attire.

"Lady Agares." Issei said gesturing to the seat across from where he was sitting.

"Lord Phenex. It's a pleasure seeing you again." Seekvaira greeted with a serious expression.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting." He asked.

"I come with a proposal." She replied gaining Issei's attention. Normally she wouldn't make house calls, but for her, this was personal and she didn't want anyone to know what she planned to do just yet.

"What kind of proposal are we talking about?" Issei questioned.

"Marriage."

"Your kidding right?" Issei couldn't believe what he was hearing. The always serious Seekvaira was asking Issei to marry her. When he asked her before he came to the human world to marry her, but she declined stating that she wasn't ready to be committed to someone long term. "That's new?" Issei said mainly to himself, but Seekvaira heard him and the pink hue on her cheeks increased.

"Tell me about it. I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you again." Seekvaira said brushing the hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, you're telling me. The last time we had this talk was before I came here. Soo... what changed?"

"I've been thinking about what you told me when we were children." Seekvaira told Issei, who was now leaning forward with a hand on his leg.

"Are you trying to tell me, what I think you're telling me?" Issei says as he gets up from his seat and walks over and sits in front of her looking her in her eyes. "Because if you are..."

"I don't mind the competition. Besides I was the first one in your heart, not them." She said seriously looking back into his blue eyes.

"Ok, so tell me this... when I asked you to marry me, why did you tell me no?"

"Because I was scared. Marriage is a big step, and I couldn't make that step with you." Seekvaira said sadly looking down at her knees. When she said that she wouldn't be his wife, it felt like a knife being stabbed in his chest, and she knew how much she meant to him. "I can't imagine how hard it was for you to get over the rejection and pain I caused."

"You're right, it was hard to get over it. Feeling like I was going to be stuck in the friend zone forever, was the absolute worst feeling I have ever felt in my life. To know that the woman I love reject my feelings, not just in front of your parents, but mine as well." Issei stated. "Did you know that after you said no, I became the laughing stock in my clan?" He paused for a second. "Of course you did, you were there, and with the same sad look on your face you got right now."

"Issei trust me when I say this, I never meant to hurt you in any way. My intentions were never to cause you any type of pain, I only wanted what was best for you, and being with me wasn't the right choice for someone like you." She replied with tears in her eyes. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she was also in love with him and she realized that once he was gone.

"What do you mean by 'not the right choice', you knew I was in love with you back then and so were you.?"

"Yes, I did know, and I never stopped loving you. How could I, you were the only person who knew the real me just like I know you." Seekvaira says as she stood up and walked closer to Issei, standing in between his legs. "Issei Phenex, I love you and I want to make amends for my mistake." She says placing her hand on his cheek. Issei in return, leaned into her hand and looked up at her.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to tell me that. And now that you have, I can finally do this..." Issei wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her close, he then stood up and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, Seekvaira Agares." Issei said with a loving smile.


	3. Meeting with Lady Phenex

After Seekvaira and Issei confessed their love for one another, they spent the rest of the night in his office in a loving embrace. With Seekvaira laying on top of Issei wrapping her arms around his waist while she laid her head on his chest, and Issei laying with one hand on her waist, while the other was playing with her hair. This was something they used to do when Seekvaira was afraid of something, but this time it was different. She wasn't afraid of anything as long as Issei was around.

During the time they laid there, both of them made a silent agreement to never leave each other again while they lay there in the calm quietness, well except for the two girls who were having their fun.

"Hey let's go somewhere." Issei suggested breaking the silence between them. Seekvaira in return looked up at Issei with a look of wonder.

"Where to?" Seekvaira asked. She had an idea of the place he wanted to go, she just wanted to hear it from him.

"To the place where we first met." He responded with a cheeky grin. When he said that her eyes teared up. The place that they were going held a lot of memories for them, both good and bad.

"I'd love to." She said sincerely.

Summoning a magic circle under them, they both vanished in a burst of flames going to the first place they met.

 **Forest in the Underworld...**

The place in question was a forest clearing with a small lake and a waterfall. The water was as blue as Issei's eyes and the scenery was as beautiful as Seekvaira.

Arriving there through the Phenex clan circle to the beautiful scene in front of them. Animals roaming around without a care in the world. The trees were swaying back and forth every time the wind blew.

"This is the exact spot we ran into each other for the first time." Seekvaira said looking in front of her at the beautiful lake.

She remembered the time when they were there, she was sitting on the edge of a small cliff with her feet in the water and Issei was holding onto her knees keeping himself above the water. That thought made her blush just like the day it happened.

"You okay?" Issei asked curiously. Seekvaira had all of a sudden stopped talking and he wondered if something was wrong.

"... I'm fine, was just thinking." Seekvaira responded before turning to Issei and embraced him with her face buried in his chest.

"Whatever it is you were thinking about, will never happen again." He told her as he closed his eyes hugging her with a hand on her back while the other rested upon her the back of her head.

"Promise?" She asked pleadingly.

"I promise." Issei replies with a smile releasing his wings and taking off into the air with Seekvaira holding onto him tightly.

Once they were high above the ground, Seekvaira looks up at Issei, and he at her. They closed the distance between them closing their eyes kissing each other passionately while hovering in the air.

Hours had passed before the two went back to the human world to tell his peerage of his engagement to the heiress of the Agares clan. But before they could do that, Issei got a surprising call from his father.

"What is it Father?" Issei asked in an annoyed voice.

" _A father can't check on his son?"_ Lord Phenex sarcastically said before clearing his throat. " _With all jokes aside, I have exhausted everything I have to convince that arrogant brother of yours to change his way, but as we both know, that is not likely happening anytime soon._ " Lord Phenex said seriously.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Issei responded rudely. "You favored him, Ruval, and Ravel. So you do something about it!" The only person who showed him attention was his mother, Lady Phenex, while his father talked down on him and praised the other three.

" _Listen_ _here brat! You'll do as I fucking say, I will not take no for an answer!"_ Lord Phenex barked.

If it wasn't for Seekvaira in his arms, he would have reduced this beautiful place to ashes. But being around her made the temper that was steadily rising, disappear completely.

"No you listen here and listen good... I'm not someone that you can bend to your whims, nor am I really your son. So if you want something done, then have one of your lap dogs to do it because I'm done with your bullshit!" Issei spoke with venom in his voice ending the call. His father never cared for him, only if it was something he could profit from.

"Nows my turn to ask you, are you okay?" Seekvaira asked with concern in her voice. She knew of the relationship he had with his father wasn't good. Every time they would speak it would always end in disaster.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. There's no reason to be worried." Issei said like nothing ever happened.

"Was it about Riser?" She asked and Issei nodded his head and explained.

"Yeah. Apparently he can't keep his dick in his pants." He replied.

They then vanished from the Underworld reappearing back in his office.

 **Issei's office...**

"How come when he does something disgraceful, you are the first person lord Phenex calls to straighten him out." Seekvaira wondered.

"I've been wondering that exact same thing ever since that perverted moron was..." Issei was about to say before he was cut off.

A red communication circle with the Gremory clan insignia appeared by his ear. The only person from the Gremory clan that he allowed to call him was Rias, and the way she was speaking, it sounded like she was in dire need of help from something... or more accurately someone.

Seekvaira saw his expression change from the smiling happy and calm one he had before he received another yet disturbing call, to a look she never thought she would see on him. Rage was coursing through his veins the more Rias spoke to him, and Seekvaira knew it had something to do with the same person they were just talking about. Just as Rias finished speaking, the comm. circle disappeared leaving a furious Issei.

"Issei?" Seekvaira said placing her hand on his shoulder. Issei tilts his head looking at her, as his body starts overheating. As his body got hotter, she had to retract her hand, hissing in slight pain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt." Issei apologizes. Now he was feeling a bit of regret for having caused her any harm.

"It's quite alright. But seriously, you need to leave your family alone if they piss you off that badly." Seekvaira said nursing her injured hand.

"If only that was possible." Issei told her.

As this was going on a orange flame burst from the floor. Out of the flames lady Phenex appeared with a smile on her face. She seemed to be happy for some reason.

"Mother?"

"Lady Phenex?"

Both of them were confused as to why his mother would make an appearance. They didn't know that the reason she was there, would benefit both households.

"Hello, I'm glad that both of you are here, there's something I wish to say to both of you." She stated.

"What is it?" Issei asked impatiently.

"It's about your engagement." Lady Phenex said seriously. "The higher ups want you two to be married by the end of the month." She said surprising both of them.

"Seriously!" Issei exclaimed.

"As a heart attack." She said "I've tried to get them to wait, but they keep on insisting that there be a wedding, whether it be your brother or you."

That was true his brother was also supposed to be married to the heiress of the Gremory household, while he was to be wed to the heiress of the Agares household. As bad as he wanted to marry Seekvaira, he wanted to do it on his terms, not there's.

"Alright fine, I'll do it." He calmly said looking at his mother. "But as long as she agrees to it. If not, then they'll have to fucking wait." He told her with a serious face. Issei looked over at Seekvaira and saw the shocked expression she had on her face.

The whole interaction between mother and son was shocking to say the least. Lady Phenex had arrived with information that nobody knew, and now she was saying that the higher ups were rushing them to do something they wasn't ready for, nor did they have a clue about what they were supposed to do.

When her eyes met Issei's, the two made up their minds. If a wedding is what they want, then a wedding they shall have.

"Fine by me. But why wait a month, why not get married now and be done with it."

It was now Issei's turn to be shocked. He knew she was smart and all that, but with what just came from her mouth surprised him.

"You sure about this?" Issei asked.

"I'm positive." She replied with a straight face.

"I'll inform them of your response." Lady Phenex said standing up from her seat. "It was nice to see you again Seekvaira." And with that she was gone leaving the two to themselves.

 **Scene Break...**

After the meeting with his mother was over Issei found himself in sitting in the clubhouse of his supposed to be sisters-in-law having a cup of tea. The room was silent, no one had said a word in the past ten minutes. Both of them were just looking at each other with distant expressions.

Rias' was because of her being shipped off to a arrogant asshole like Riser, instead of Issei. He was kind, caring, thoughtful, and he wasn't anything like his brother. Issei on the other hand, the reason why he had a distant look on his face was because of the simple fact that the higher ups were pushing up the date to a sooner time.

"Soo..." Rias said breaking the silence. "We're in the same predicament, I guess."

"You can say that." Issei replies absent minded. He was still currently in deep thought about the situation he's in. He wanted to marry the love of his life, but not till they were ready for it.

"Why the long faces?" A female voice said from the doorway.

"It's a long story. One for another time." Issei said. "Could you summon the rest of the peerage, we have some business to discuss." He ordered.

"As you wish, sir." Christie said. She then flared her power to the maximum causing an orange circle to appear on the floor of the club room.

"Good you're all here." Issei stated standing up from his seat.

"What's the emergency sir?" Tina asked curiously.

"Remember that thing we talked about last night?" Issei responded. The girls, minus Samantha, nodded their heads. "Yeah... it's gonna happen sooner than I expected. I'm just waiting to hear back from my mother. So be prepared." He said shocking them.

Just as Christie was about to say something, a magic circle appeared inside the club room revealing a smiling Seekvaira, who skipped over to Issei and hugged his arm. Once she made contact with him, the girls in his peerage wanted to rip her head off because she was touching him.

"Everything's all set, honey." Seekvaira said. "In one weeks time, we'll finally be together like you've always wanted." She finished with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

Once everything was said and done everyone went there separate ways with Seekvaira coming along with them. The girls in Issei's peerage didn't like that another woman was taking their love interest away from them, not that he was theirs to begin with, in fact it was the other way around. They hadn't even said a word to her, or acknowledge that he was engaged to someone. They knew that he was dating Christie, but not Seekvaira. She was unknown to them and they didn't trust people they didn't have knowledge of.

So until they trusted her, they would keep a close eye on her.


End file.
